janethevirginfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter Five
Chapter Five is the 5th episode of Season 1 of Jane the Virgin. Synopsis GETTING TO KNOW YOU — Furious at her mother Xo (Andrea Navedo), Jane (Gina Rodriguez) decides she needs some space and moves in with her fiancé, Michael (Brett Dier). However, living together isn't what she thought it would be and Jane has to rethink her plans. Jane makes an effort to get to know Rogelio (Jaime Camil), but when his nerves get the better of him, things don’t go quite as planned. Meanwhile, Rafael (Justin Baldoni) and Petra (Yael Grobglas) continue to struggle with the state of their marriage, but Petra has another unusual plan up her sleeve. Recap Starring Recurring cast :Bridget Regan as Rose :Diane Guerrero as Lina Santillan :Azie Tesfai as Nadine Hanson :Priscilla Barnes as Magda Guest starring :Ryan Devlin as Billy Cordero :David Castañeda as Nicholas Co-Starring :Skylar Adams as Tom :Jenna Ortega as Young Jane :Susan Artigas as Roxanna :Jaret Sacrey as EMT :Kyra Locke as Female Executive :Joe Souza as Male Executive Quotes Trivia *Rafael lashes out at Michael in frustration over Michael's continued aggression towards Rafael and Michael responds by bullying Rafael about his marriage being over. *Billy has told Lina about his past troubles, but Michael has not told Jane in their two years of dating. *Lina and Billy have been dating for 6 weeks, since the engagement party where they had sex in Michael's bathroom. TMI. **This means Jane's 8 weeks pregnant. *A stunt double was used in this episode for Ryan Devlin. * Jane says "I'm pretty sure I just cracked the case" and she actually did. * Jane moves out of her house, in with Michael and later back home once she discovers Michael lied to her. * The Marbella has 5 plastic surgery recovery suites at present. * Rafael tells Jane about Petra cheating on him with his former best friend. * Jane tells Rafael that she can't walk away from the baby. * Magda slaps Petra and Petra accuses Rafael of spousal violence. FLASHBACKS * There is a flashback of Jane in her bedroom. * Rafael and Petra 3 years prior, app. Autumn 2011. PRODUCTION *Table read was on August 20, 2014. *Filming for this episode began on August 21, 2014. 'Secrets' *Petra was pregnant with Rafael's baby but had a miscarriage. *Michael and Billy used to steal cars and sell the parts. When they were found out, Billy took the fall as he was a minor and Michael already had a record, was now 18 and would've gone to prison. *When Rogelio was in school he smoked weed. *Sin Rostro kills Tom. Locations *Miami **Villanueva Home **Michael's house **The Passions of Santos set at Telemasivo Studios **The Marbella Music :receiver | PIETA BROWN :Jane on the bus after leaving home :grand entrance | CHRISTIAN DAVIS :Rogelio walks down the stairs :sentimental guitar | KEVIN KINER :Jane and Rogelio talk on the set/later Michael and Jane in the elevator :raf and petra | KEVIN KINER :flashback to 3 years earlier :pampa | GUSTAVO SANTAOLALLA :xiomara talks to rogelio about jane/later rogelio apologises to jane :breaking | OLIVER DALDRY :jane leaves michael's and takes the bus home Photos 105cordueva.jpeg 5telemasivo.jpg 105stairs.jpeg jogelio5.jpg 5jogelio.jpg 105book.jpeg 105rogelio.jpeg Mikey.jpeg đđđđđđuz.jpg 105.jpeg 1 Category:Season 1 episodes